


Kara's Secret

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: Alex can only laugh when Kara falls for the beautiful girl who works at Victoria's Secret.It looks like the girl has fallen for Kara, too...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Kara's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flarrow444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarrow444/gifts).



> Let's bring in the new decade with some femslash! Whoo hoo!

“Welcome to Victoria’s Secret, how can I help you today?” 

Oh boy, Kara already had that silly look on her face; the one she got when she fell for someone at first sight. This look seemed different, though. Alex couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

She could understand falling in love with this particular young lady; Iris, her little pink name tag read. She was perfectly petite, with glowing brown skin and a megawatt smile. Add the trim body with the tiny waist, and you had Supergirl-ahem-kryptonite.

“I’m looking for something special for a special night,” Kara said. 

“Oh, really? How special is it? Does it involve a special someone?” Iris said, lifting her chest. Ah. Iris was batting for Kara’s team. Alex held back the fond eye roll. They were cute, after all.

“Maaayyyybe,” Kara said, then she had a giggle fit so loud that some of their neighbors stopped to stare at her.

Iris laid a delicate hand on Kara’s arm.

“Then come with me. I know just the thing.” _She’s swinging for the fences,_ Alex thought.

Kara followed the little woman around like a puppy. 

“How’s your day going?” Iris asked.

“Better, now that I’m here with you.” Iris shyly dipped her chin and tucked her hair behind her ear. Alex squinted. Since when did her little sister have _game_?

“I think lace is just the thing.” Iris went to a rack of racy bustiers. Kara blushed as red as a five-alarm blaze, but she didn’t take her eyes off Iris. Iris held up a strapless cornflower-blue bustier with a pink bow between the cups. 

“What about this? Sexy and sweet.” Iris noticed how Kara was looking at her. “What?” she asked.

“I- I just wanted to t-tell you, you l-look really beautiful today.” Iris bit her lip.

“Stop it, you flatterer.”

“No, I mean it. You do.” Iris looked up at Kara from beneath her long lashes and Alex laughed to herself. It looked like Iris was ready to give Kara all she could handle and more. 

Iris touched Kara’s shoulder, holding her still while she held the bustier up against Kara’s breasts.

“Anybody with eyes would go crazy for you in this.”

“You really think so?”

“Oh, I know that for a fact.” Iris winked. Kara got all giggly again.

“Ahem.” Alex cleared her throat, nice and loud. The both of them looked at her as if she materialized out of thin air.

“Sorry, Alex, I was just-“

“Engaging in a little foreplay?” Kara’s mouth dropped open while Iris tried to hide her naughty grin.

Iris said, “I think you should try this on.  Can I help you with a bra fitting?”

“You betcha, you can!” Alex couldn’t remember the last time Kara gushed over somebody this much. “I’ll be right back, Alex.” Kara was already following Iris to the fitting rooms.

“Sure, you will,” Alex mumbled. 

She had a long look at the clothing, the fragrances, the regular panties that had enough fabric to cover up all your fun bits, and the extravagant pieces that were only meant to be torn off your body.

Alex looked at her watch. Kara had been gone for a long time.

Alex looked around for Iris to ask if she’d seen her sister. There wasn't any sign of Iris, either.

Suddenly, a bang and a squeak came from the fitting room. Alex would know that squeak anywhere.

She barreled in, following her ears until she heard a struggle, and then another squeak, coming from the fitting room on the far left side. With no hesitation, Alex took a flying leap and kicked the door. It flew open with a crash!

Alex yelped. Not because her sister was entangled with some supervillain, no. Alex yelped because Kara was entangled with a customer service associate. 

Iris.

Both of their tops were off. Kara was wearing the blue bustier. 

Alex stood stock still. She couldn’t have been more shocked if she tried. Kara and Iris hugged each other, but it didn’t help cover much. 

Iris tried to laugh through her mortification. She buried her face in Kara’s shoulder like an ostrich burying its head in the sand. Kara made a weird face, like a smile and a grimace at the same time. 

“Hey, so, I kinda forget to tell you. Meet my girlfriend, Iris.”

“Oh, you’re Kara’s…you’re her girlfriend. Kara has a girlfriend.” 

Timidly, Iris freed one of her hands and shook Alex's.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. Kara talks about you all the time.” 

Cue the awkward silence. 

“Can you, maybe, possibly, shut the door again?” Kara whispered, nose scrunched up like a bunny. Alex’s eyebrows raised and she did a slow nod, slowly comprehending the situation. She pushed the door shut. She took a huge breath and let it out. She wasn’t sure if she was more relieved to get away from catching her sister in the act with her girlfriend, or the _awkwardness_ of catching her sister in the act.

She shook herself off and decided to go hang out in the food court. 

“We might be here for a while,” She grumbled.


End file.
